


His Person

by Fangirl_InThe_US



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_InThe_US/pseuds/Fangirl_InThe_US
Summary: A fogginess overcomes Geralt and all he can focus on him finding one person.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 93





	His Person

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH!!!!!! I have been working on this thing for WEEKS!!!! I have been wanting to join the Witcher writing group for months but I never could come up with a tangible plot. Now I have and I hope it isn’t too terrible for all y’all. Also, I imagined Henry’s Geralt as I wrote this. Though, the more I read it the more Geralt’s personality is like Withcer 3′s Geralt.

He couldn’t think straight. There was a fogginess that plagued his mind. his thoughts were consumed with one thing. He needed to find someone. Only, Geralt had no Idea who. The only thing that came to mind was that this person would be back at his camp. 

Struggling to maneuver around the forest, Geralt stumbled through the leafy green foliage. His eyes were wide which hurriedly assessed his surroundings. With his clouded mind, Geralt couldn’t remember where he was or how he had gotten there. He would have to rely on his witcher senses to get him where he needed to be.

Geralt’s first instinct was to use his heightened hearing. Using as much focus as he possibly could, he intently listened. A few moments passed. All that Geralt could hear was the sounds of rustling trees, the chattering of squirrels, and the buzzing of bees. Until he heard it. There, ever so faintly, Geralt could hear roach’s neighing.

With that one sound, Geralt found his way back to camp quickly. Upon reaching the camp, he was met with nothing but disappointment. There, indeed was a person. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the person Geralt was looking for.

The other person was male. His brown hair was ruffled and he wore an intricate doublet. He looked familiar to Geralt. Yet the fogginess of his brain prevented him from recognizing the man. Trying to fight the fogginess, Geralt could remember that the man was a bard of some sort.

“Geralt? Are you alright? Did you kill the beast?” The bard walked towards him. Geralt could see that his brows were drawn together and there was caution in his step. He must look like a wild beast.

“Hmmm.” Without thinking, Geralt walked passed the Bard.

Geralt surveyed the area. He couldn’t see who he was looking for. This caused the witcher to use his enhanced senses again. taking a deep breath, Geralt could smell something sweet. It was her and She was close. Following the scent, Geralt took off. The man from before was angrily mumbling to himself but stopped once he noticed that Geralt was marching away.

“Geralt, where are you going?” Falling in step with the witcher, the bard trampled over the vegetation under his feet.

“Leave, bard.”

“Wh-Geralt! What is the meaning of this? Where are you going?” The bard was flailing his arms as he spoke.

Geralt let out a growl in warning. The bard was preventing him from finding his missing person. And once he did find his person, Geralt realized that the bard would only interrupt them. He didn’t want that.

Stopping midstep, he turned and looked directly at the bard.“Go back to the camp. This does not concern you.” The look Geralt had given the smaller man must have sent the right message. 

The bard slowly stepped away. “Alright, but if you don’t come back, Y/N and I will go out looking for you.” Finished with his outburst, the bard made his way back to camp.

At the mention of her name, Geralt froze. Yes, that was who he was looking for. Why? He still couldn’t tell. All he knew was that it was impertinent that he found her.

A couple of minutes later, Geralt came upon a river. The scent he was following had gotten stronger. he pressed on. The closer he got the better he could hear. There was a faint sound of small splashes and a humming. 

Upon reaching the riverbank, Geralt found a pile of clothes that practically emitted the scent. That is when Geralt’s attention was pulled away. The splashing sounds were practically right next to him. With this knowledge, he was yet again following his senses. Not even five steps in, Geralt could see Y/N. Geralt held his breath at the sight of her. She was gorgeous. Her naked form was mostly concealed by the water but it left little to the imagination.

Taking one step forward, Geralt accidentally snapped a twig. The sound made the woman whip her head back to look at him.

“gods, Geralt! You terrified me!” Y/N shrieked. 

At the thought of scaring her, Geralt growled. He didn’t want his presence to frighten her. Suddenly, Geralt had the need to be beside her. Without a care in the world, he was walking into the river towards the woman.

“What are you doing? Geralt? You’re scaring me.” Y/N had now moved her arms to cover herself protectively.

“Don’t be.” Geralt grunted. He was now right in front of her. A breath away.

Y/N’s eyes were opened wide. She looked at Geralt cautiously. “What?” She questioned.

“Don’t be scared.”

“Okay? Just explain what’s going on?”

“I need-I need you. I need to be beside you.” Geralt’s voice was dripping with desperation.

“Oh, okay. Um-” Before she could utter another word, Geralt was dragging her body toward his.

Now that Y/N was in his arms, Geralt buried his face into her hair. He took a deep breath. Her hair was wet from the river but it still smelt of her. He didn’t care that his clothes were getting wet. All he wanted was to be close to Y/N. Whatever had gotten to him had really spooked him. the fogginess didn’t help. 

“Um, hey, Geralt?” Geralt moved back but didn’t let her go. Y/N peered up at the witcher, “Can I get dressed? as much as I love your embrace, I am starting to get cold.” He must’ve made a face because she was then saying, “can we at least get out of the river?” Without a word, Geralt grasped Y/N’s hand and led her out of the water.

Once out, Y/N was about to grab her clothes when Geralt beat her to it. He helped Y/N into her underwear. He then motioned for her to raise her arms. Doing as he wished, Y/N lifted her arms. Geralt pulled the dress over her head with ease.

“So, do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” Y/N voiced after a while.

“hmmm.” Geralt wordlessly moved to embrace her again. He pulled the two of them to sit down. The two stayed that way for a few minutes. 

“I-I don’t know what’s going on.” Geralt finally said. “It’s all foggy. I was fighting the beast and-and I can’t remember much else. My head couldn’t focus on anything else other than finding you. Though, at the time, I didn’t know that it was you. I just knew there was someone I needed to have close.”

“Oh, Geralt. I’m here,” Y/n ran her hands through Geralt’s hair, “I’ve got you. It’s okay now.”

“I don’t know if it is though. I can’t remember slaying the beast. It could still be out there.”

“Why don’t we go back to camp and we can figure things out? Does that sound okay?” Y/N looked directly into his eyes.

A deep grunt was the only reply Y/N got as an answer. Soon after, Geralt was standing with Y/N still in his arms. he adjusted her. She now had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his hips. This position allowed Geralt to be the closest to her as he could be.

Reaching the camp, Geralt let Y/N down. He didn’t let her go completely though. He wasn’t ready to leave her quite yet. He knew he should go looking for the creature but there was something holding him back.

“Ah, I see you found her.” The bard stopped in front of the two with his hands placed on his hips. Geralt eyed the man. A name popped out at him, Jaskier. The bard’s name was Jaskier.

Looking between the two men, Y/n questioned, “What’s with you two?”

“Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that he practically shoved me out of the way in his rampage to get to you! He then proceeded to tell me to fuck off.”

“Geralt!” Y/N slapped Geralt’s bicep.

“It’s not my fault. I couldn’t recognize him. The haze made it impossible.” Shrugging, Geralt eyed the bard, “I’m sorry, Jaskier.” He finally huffed out.

“I forgive you.” Jaskier paused, “But you get to do the washing later.” With that, the bard walked off.

“That… was weird.” Y/N flashed Geralt a puzzled look.

“This whole situation is weird.” Letting out a sigh, Geralt let go of Y/N’s hand and reached for his silver sword. “It’s about time I find the beast and kill it. For good this time.”

With one last look at Y/N, Geralt was dragging himself back into the woods. He had a newfound determination. All he wanted was to have Y/N back in his Arms.

Geralt brainstormed ideas on what the beast could have been. In all honesty, Geralt thought a witch could have been the culprit. The more he thought about it the less possible it could have been. Geralt could specifically remember images of Bug-like creatures.

Approaching the place he was before the haze hit, Geralt tuned into his senses. His hearing picked up rustling from the tall grass, A few birds chirping in the distance, and the burble of a nearby pond. with no distinct sounds, Geralt focused on what he could see.

His eyes found several tracks. One pair belonged to him while The other tracks looked like they were leading towards the pond. This meant that there was more than one creature.

Deciding the tracks were the best lead that he had, Geralt crept beside them. He didn’t know if the creatures were close enough to sense him. This made Geralt make sure that he had easy access to his sword and bombs. If only he knew what the creature was; He could simply add the respective oil to his sword and be done with the job.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched growl to the far right. Geralt had graciously maneuvered into a crouch. The creatures were close. He would like to do this quietly. There is less of a mess that way.

He had reached the end of the tall grass. Looking through the grass, Geralt could see the clearing. A pond was smack dab in the middle of it and a little to the right of the pond were tiny figures. 

They couldn’t be much bigger than a baby. Their tiny bodies were oddly shaped as they had two legs and four arms. Their backs were covered in what looked like black wiry hair. What was truly freakish about these creatures was that They had no necks. their heads practically molded into their torsos. Geralt was repulsed.

It hit him after a moment. He could remember back to Vesimir’s Teachings back at Kaer Morhen. Vesimir revealed an old bestiary to his teenage self. It was bursting with creature information. The beast in from of him now was a beast he and Vesimir went over before. 

This monstrosity was a Bełt. It wasn’t a common beast. Over the years, these beasts have been killed off. almost to the point of extinction. Geralt was surprised to be seeing now.

Thinking back, Geralt realized what the fogginess was. Bełts were known for their speed but also for their mind control magic. Geralt concluded that they were too quick for him and one of them messed with his mind.

It made even more sense why he needed to get to Y/N. She was the last thing on his mind before he went hunting for the beast.

Geralt smirked. He knew exactly what to do to kill the nasty buggers. Pulling out his enhanced relict oil, Geralt added a few drops to his silver sword. With care, he then rubbed the oil over the sword. He made sure that it coated the blade completely. Next, Geralt was moving closer to the Bełts. He made sure to stay hidden in the tall grass.

Once he was in a good position, Geralt readied himself. He was then rushing out of the grass and descending his blade on the unsuspecting creatures. With a few doges and several hard swings of his sword, the Bełts were dead. Looting what he could, Geralt was making his way back to camp. 

It was dark by the time Geralt made it to his humble campsite. Y/N and Jaskier had started a fire which glowed in the darkened forest. It gave Geralt a promise of food and warmth. When he did stumble out of the trees, He was greeted with the small chatter of his companions.

“Okay, then you place the card in its corresponding place,” Jaskier informed Y/N. Geralt could tell they were up to no good. 

If he was hearing alright, which he was, Jaskier was teaching Y/N how to play Gwent. Anything that involved Gwent and Jaskier was sure to make trouble. Geralt figured he should break up whatever Jaksier was planning on doing before anything happened.

The two were so engrossed in their game they didn’t even notice that the witcher was approaching them. This made for the perfect opportunity to spook them. Geralt was aiming to spook Jaskier more than Y/N. But some things you just have to do for the greater good. The spook would at least put an end to Jaskier’s mischief.

Letting out a loud grunt. The two paused immediately. Jaskier jumped up and let out a little squawk. The sight was quite humorous to the witcher.

“Geralt?!?!” Jaskier now held a hand to his chest, “You gave me a heart attack!” 

Jaskier’s hollering had Y/N laughing so hard that she fell over on the ground. Geralt, after a few minutes, followed Y/N in her laughter. The two were now cackling at Jaskier’s expense. 

A little offended, Jaskier just stood there with his hands on his hips and his lips pressed tightly together. This didn’t last though. Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh at the other two’s reactions. Geralt was pretty sure that someone could hear their laughter from a mile away.

The three laughed for a handful of minutes. Slowly, the laughter died down. Y/N and Jaskier were gasping for air while Geralt wiped away a few traitorous tears. These were rare moments for the witcher but they were very welcomed moments.

“So, I’m assuming you killed the beast.” Y/N looked expectantly at Geralt. The only answer she got from him was a grunt and a head nod.

“Oh, look at that! You got a head nod! The laughter must have buttered him up!” Jaskier’s face was morphed into faux surprise. This earned Jaskier a glare from the witcher.

Y/N rolled her eyes at the two men before speaking up. “Well, what was it? You can’t just make a big scene and not tell us what caused the whole ordeal.”

With a huff, Geralt was sitting down where Jaskier had previously sat. He then started explaining the whole situation. By the time that he was finished explaining, Jaskier was about to go into another round of laughter while Y/N was a little puzzled.

“How do you think they got there? Can you remember where the creatures are indigenous to?”

“No, I can barely remember things from back then. It was so early in my training. I know this is hard to believe but back then, I was like any other boy. I hated my lessons. I just wanted to get my work done so I could have my free time. Even if the free time I did get didn’t last long.” Geralt heard a snort from Jaskier.

A moment of silence passed. Jaskier let out a sigh. He was stoking the fire with a long stick. “Well, the job is done. Tomorrow we can collect the coin and move on.” Jaskier’s expression lit up at the thought of coin.

“I think it’s strange how none of the locals felt it important to inform Geralt that the creatures could control minds. That is a Crucial chunk of information that He could have used.” Y/N was glaring at the ground. Her eyebrows were pulled together which paired with her frown.

“I don’t think any of them really knew what was going on. I’m willing to bet that they altogether forgot the encounter. Being a witcher, my mutations could have weakened The creature’s magic.”

Looking up at Geralt, Y/N flashed him a smile. “I guess. I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

Geralt was then eyeing Y/N. He was trying to convey that he would like her to be next to him. He wouldn’t admit it but he was still a little shaken up. Her just being near him would help quell the anxiety still buzzing in his head.

It was instinctual. One moment she was looking him in the eyes and the next she was getting up and sitting right in his lap. Geralt, of course, had no problem with it. The only person who minded was the Bard.

A whine came out of the Bard as he saw what Y/N had done. “Don’t you two start anything. I don’t want to be traumatized because I witnessed you two getting It on.” As if he was imagining it, Jaskier cringed into himself.

“Calm, bard. I wouldn’t want you witnessing anything of the sort. That is only for me to see.” With that comment, Geralt felt Y/N slap him. 

Looking down at her, he could see the displeased expression plastered all over her face. A smirk found its way to his lips as he lowered his head. The gentlest of kisses were placed to Y/N’s lips. She let out a small gasp while Jaskier groaned in disgust. At Jaskier’s reaction, both Geralt and Y/N chuckled.

all Geralt wanted was to stay like this forever. He had his love, his best friend, and the pleasant warm feeling in his chest. Geralt was happy truly happy.


End file.
